Kur:Part Two
Kur:Part Two was the second episode of Season 2 of The Secret Saturdays. It is the twenty-eighth episode overall. It premiered on November 14th 2009. Summary Plot The Saturdays fight to keep the Nagas and the other cryptids from invading the world starting with Manhattan. Meanwhile, Doyle, Zon and Leonidas Van Rook are still looking for V.V. Argost. Doyle and Van Rook seem to find evidence that Argost is dead. The Saturdays go to Hong Kong expecting the Nagi invasion to start there but turn out to be wrong. The Nagas are invading New York. After a powerful surge in Zak's power, it creates an explosion. Soon, Zak feels like he can't be trusted by anyone, but after a little talk and encouragement with his Dad, he goes and stops the invasion. Suddenly a fast black figure saves Zak, and the figure reveals to be Argost. V.V Argost explains that he wants to help or in other words train Zak, by giving him the list of Cryptids he should train with through his magazine, and wants an answer yes or no on the Empire State building. Later, at night, Zak sneaks out with Fiskerton to the Empire State Building, and agrees for Argost to help which Fiskerton doesn't approve of. V.V Argost gives Zak the slip and leaves. Appearances Main Characters *Doc Saturday *Drew Saturday *Zak Saturday *Fiskerton Saturday *Komodo Saturday *Zon Saturday *Doyle Blackwell Supporting Characters *Van Rook Villains *V.V. Argost *Munya *Rani Nagi Cryptids *Kur (a.k.a Zak Saturday) *Fiskerton Phantom *Ornithocheirus *Komodo Dragon *Yeti (a.k.a. V.V. Argost) *Arabhar *Naga phya *Naga of Sri Lanka *Naga Kanya *Naga lao of mekong *Cambodian Naga *Indian naga *Taniwha *Minhocao *Mamalambo Locations *Czech Republic *Hong Kong *New York City Vehicles *Airship *Saturday Sub *Griffon *Fiskertrike Equipment *Battle Glove *Tibetan Fire Sword *The Claw Mistakes Gallery Trivia *Zak actually said to his parents that they couldn't trust him => He didn't trust himself. *Fiskerton said: "Say what!" clearly at the end of the episode. *We learn that the reason Argost mysteriously disappeared for the past 6 months, was because he was still recovering from his injuries he suffered in the battle against Zak in Antarctica. *This is Argost and Munya's Season 2 debut. *There two events of Zak's Kur powers in this episode. First, he believed the Nagas attack would begin in Hong Kong, but it started in New York City, NY his powers might have affected his mind to pick what spot it was (or he had no idea and just guessed some place), and it gave The Nagas a head start in there attack. Second, when Zak tried to use his power to stop the invasion, his powers went out of control, and it made every cryptid (except Fiskerton) to go awry, probably the Kur part of Zak wanted to take control of this. *Towards the end of the episode, a news report showed footage of Zak uses his powers, and said that he was the leader of the invasion and made the cryptids attack the City, with police now investigating, and since New York has National TV that broadcast's World Wide, Zak is really a fugitive now and may possible be now a fugitive from the law as well. *The Taniwha is the only known serpentine creature to be returning back to its habitat. It is unknown what happened to the Mamlambo, the Arabhar, and the Lou Carcolh. *The Taniwha returning back to its habitat is somewhat similar to the Lake Van Monster returning to her habitat. *The Minhocao is actually the Lou Carcolh. The Minhocao is a giant worm, while the Lou Carcolh is a huge mollusk with serpentine characteristics. *Although the Nagas have summoned about 2-5 Arabhars, but there was now only one Arabhar with Rani Nagi's army. *The Taniwha resembles a mosasaur as Taniwhasaurus is a species of mosasaur. *The Mamlambo has the ability to give a severe shock like an electric eel. References Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Kur Category:Episodes